Forum:Kapitel 682 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. NE ist klar Kishi mal eben so Kaguya mit den Sexy Jutsu abzu legen ist jetzt bei diesen Kampf echt der burner. Für mich sieht es so aus, als würde Naruto Obito irgendwie heilen. Ich nehme an, dass sein Kamui in diesem Kampf noch mal wichtig wird. Und die Idee mit dem Sexy no Jutsu war nicht mal dumm. Sie hätten halt nur schneller sein müssen. Die Teleportationsfähigkeit ist halt recht nervig. Aber Da Kaguya sich innerhalb einer Dimension bewegt, kann man ihr eventuell mit Geschwindigkeit entgegentreten. Sasuke kann sich mit seinem Rinnegan ebenfalls teleportieren und Naruto beherrscht unter Umständen die Flying Thunder God Technique. Damit könnte man sie eventuell auskontern, sollten die beiden noch eine Chance dazu bekommen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 07:27, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Falls ich das richtig verstanden habe, kann Sasuke nicht nur sich selbst, sondern alles einschließlich Naruto in seinem Umkreis teleportieren o.0 Außerdem setzt er Amaterasu mit seinem Rinnegan an...--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPHERO|'PSPHERO']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPHERO|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 08:15, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Also, das Jutsu des Harems in DER Situation war ja mal der Hammer. :D Gebracht hat es leider kaum etwas. An sich keins meiner Lieblingskapitel, es passiert nicht wirklich viel - abgesehen davon, dass sich alle jetzt in einer Eisdimension befinden & Sasuke plötzlich in eine Wüste gezogen wird... Bin gespannt, wie Sasuke & Naruto einzeln gegen Kaguya kämpfen wollen. YukiWarZone(Dissi) 08:25, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Fand das Kapitel eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Humor hat ja schon immer zu Naruto gehört, und der wurde seit dem Krieg ziemlich vernachlässigt (auch wenn der Krieg ernst ist).Trotzdem erfährt man einige interessante Sachen. Naruto und Sasuke sind laut Zetsu sehr stark und sollten getrennt werden um den Kampf leichter für Kaguya zu gestalten. Obito wird von Naruto geheilt und wird mit seinem Kamui (jetzt mit beiden Augen, Madara sagte ja das volle Potential entfaltet sich erst mit beiden Augen) wahrscheinlich noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Kakashi analysiert Kaguyas Fähigkeiten und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass sie nicht gottähnlich oder sonstwas ist sondern stuft sie als vollen Gott ein. ( ist Ansichtssache, aber zwischen gottähnlich und Gott habe ich immer unterschieden, gottähnlich halt nicht ganz so stark). Ausserdem sieht man ein weiteres Schloß ( oder das gleiche) in der Eisdimension.Dazu habe ich mir paar Gedanken gemacht und stelle mir wie es ablaufen "könnte":Kaguya wechselt ständig zum Nachteil von Naruto und Sasuke die Dimension. Nur das Schloß bleibt immer an der gleichen Stelle. Da Sasuke jetzt in einer Wüstendimension ist wird er sicher einen Kampf mit Kaguya haben. Er wird dort ebenfalls ein Schloß entdecken und sich denken, dass das Schloß immer an Ort und Stelle bleibt. So versucht er ins Schloß zu gelangen und trifft dort auf Naruto, der sich das gleiche gedacht hat. Die Dimension des Schloßes wird nicht geändert und man kann von jeder Dimension aus zum Schloß gelangen. Und dort wird auch der finale Endkampf stattfinden, nachdem man sicher auch ein paar Sachen von Kaguya hört.Wer kann hier meine Meinung teilen? Twista1988 ich glaube die Schlösser sollen uns zeigen, dass diese Dimensionen bewohnt sind, wie die Froschwelt oder die Schlangenwelt. Vielleicht finden sich hier noch wichtige Verbündete. Oder es sind Schlösser von Menschen. Das würde bedeuden, dass es keine Dimensionen sind sondern einfach nur andere Orte auf der Erde. Was ich jedoch vermute ist, dass diese Dimensionen etwas mit den verschiedenen Chakras zu tun haben könnte. Lava Dimension - Feuer, Eis Dimension - Wasser, Sand Dimension - Erde, usw. Noch etwas das mir aufgefallen ist beim 2. mal...anscheinend lässt die Nutzung von Sasuke´s Juubi-Auge ihn ebenfalls erblinden. Als er Amaterasu mit diesem Auge auf Seite 15 verwendet fängt es an zu bluten. Beim Mangekyo Sharingan war das bluten auch ein Anzeichen dafür, dass die Augen langsam erblinden und stoppen konnte man die Erblindung nur durch das ewige Mangekyo Sharingan. Das wird mit Sicherheit auch beim Sharrinnegan der Fall sein. Nur die Frage ist wie er an jemanden kommt, der ebenfalls so ein Auge besitzt :-D Twista1988 Interessant ist die Tatsache, dass Kaguya sehr passiv in ihren Aktionen wirkt. Der schwarze Zetsu (oder wie das Ding heißt) scheint sie zu lenken, denn sie selber gibt ja nicht viel von sich.?! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 12:12, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. sie wirkt total gesteuert und zetsu gibt die befehle. hat kaguya überhaupt schon selbst etwas gesagt? sie hat ja geweint als sie naruto und sasuke das erste mal gepackt hatte. vielleicht ist sie genauso eine gefangene in zetsus spielchen, wie madara und obito. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 19:55, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :ich möchte hier mal etwas los werden und zwar finde ich es völlig daneben, dass alle immer auf zetsu herumhacken. bis jetzt hat er niemandem etwas getan! im gegensatz zu den anderen, die sich ständig bekämpfen. für mich ist zetsu der wahre held der geschichte. :Nun ja...er ist der Drahtzieher hinter allem und hetzt alle gegeneinander. Mit der gleichen Logik war Hitler auch ein Unschuldslamm, denn ich wüsste auch nicht, dass er jemanden (außer sich selbst) persönlich umgebracht hätte. Anders ausgedrückt...ohne Obito und Madara hätte es den Krieg wohl auch gegeben nur eben mit anderen Akteuren...aber ohne Zetsu vermutlich eher nicht. MfG Tobi109.193.0.3 07:32, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Falls Obtio sich jetzt auch in andere Dimsensionen teleportieren kann müsste das Kishi dann auch erklären da Obito bisher nur in einer bestimmten war und nicht wie Kaguya die sich anscheins frei durch die unterschiedlichsten Dimensionen hin und her teleportiert. So wie es aussieht müssen Naruto und Sasuke nur Kaguya mit ihren Händen berühren um sie zu versiegeln(nache dem Motto gib mir 5). :Es ist ja noch nicht geklärt, ob es wirklich unterschiedliche "Dimensionen" sind. Es kann ja auch sein, dass Kaguya jeweils den Ort wechselt. Und das kann auch Obitos Kamui. Und ja, Kaguya hat schon selbst was gesagt. Nämlich, dass sie die beiden Jungs hasst. Und Kaguya ist zweifelsohne böse - und damit auch Zetsu, der ihren Willen verkörpert und absichtlich ihre Rückkehr veranlasst hat. Während bisher alle Antagonisten in Naruto einem höheren Ziel dienten (mit Ausnahme von Orochimaru vielleicht), will Kaguya die Weltherrschaft und alle Menschen versklaven und zu Soldaten machen. Nagato, Obito und Madara wollten Frieden - wenn auch erzwungen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 12:39, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Die Aussage, dass sie ihre Söhne hasst ist eine der wenigen Stellen, wo sie nicht passiv reagiert. Ansonsten sagt sie immer nur, dass das Chakra ihr gehört. Zetsu ist eindeutig derjenige, der sie durch das Geschehen lenkt und dazu auch der, mit dem man "normal" reden kann. Klar ist sie böse, war sie ja damals schon^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 12:53, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Mit der Aussage, dass sie böse ist, wollte ich nur klarstellen, dass Zetsu kein Held sein kann, wie es ein User vorher geäußert hatte. Kaguya hatte aber auch gleich am Anfang gesagt, dass sie diese Welt nicht weiter beschädigen will, und deshalb die Kulisse gewechselt. Ich denke nicht, dass Zetsu Kaguya durchs Geschehen lenkt, sondern eher, dass er sich genötigt fühlt, ihre Aktionen zu erläutern. Für mich sieht es eher so aus, als hätte sie schlicht keine Lust zu sprechen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:20, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) hab mich gerade gefragt ob Kaguya jetzt mehr Zetsu Kopien auf Naruto und Sasuke los lässt da beide getrennt sind od ob sie sich einen der beiden nun zu erst Angreifen wird. :Keiner der Zetsus konnte jemals kämpfen. Es ist also unwahrscheinlich, dass Kaguya so vorgehen wird. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:43, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC)